Lorsque j'y pense
by tarzane
Summary: Lily aurait dû avoir deviné. Elle n'aurait pas du être bouche-bée face à sa déclaration. Et pourtant... Sous forme de souvenirs de Lily.


Lorsque j'y pense, j'aurais dû l'avoir déjà deviné. C'est vrai, tous les signes étaient là, devant mes yeux, et j'étais presque aux premières loges. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui aurait dû le savoir déjà, c'était bien moi, Lily Evans. Et pourtant, je me tenais devant lui, la bouche grande ouverte, prête à m'énerver face à sa déclaration stupide.

Le premier signe remontait à la deuxième année. James (ou Potter, comme je l'appelais non-affectueusement à l'époque), Sirius et Peter étaient dans la bibliothèque. Juste ce fait aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ils étaient dans un coin reculé, penchés chacun sur un livre différent, concentrés. Des piles entières de livres se tenaient en équilibre précaire près d'eux. Je m'étais installée non loin d'eux, et, contrairement à son habitude, James ne s'était même pas aperçu de ma présence. Cette fois-là, je les avais observés, intriguée et soulagée de ne pas être au centre de l'attention de James.

Lorsqu'ils étaient finalement partis, un ''salut Evans'' puis plus rien avait suffit à James. Ils avaient laissés tous leurs livres sur la table. Curieuse, j'étais allé voir leurs livres, pensant qu'ils pourraient m'aider pour mon travail de potion. Toutefois, les livres n'étaient pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. _La lune et ses effets_ , _Potions rédemptrices_ et _Sortilèges appliqués à la guérison_ n'avaient aucuns liens entre eux. Qu'allaient-ils encore faire ? M'étais-je alors demandé.

Plus tard dans la même année, j'avais surpris une conversation entre Sirius et Remus. Ceux-ci se chicanaient presque, l'un défendant que ce n'était pas une maladie, et l'autre disant que c'était incurable, donc maladif. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris, et j'avais décidé d'ignorer la situation.

En début de troisième année, je me souviens d'une soirée dans la salle commune. Tout était d'abord très calme, je faisais mes devoirs en compagnie de Remus et de Marlene. C'est alors qu'ils étaient entrés, tout excités, des livres pleins les bras. Je me souviens particulièrement de l'expression de James, un mélange de fierté et de détermination. Il avait croisé mon regard, m'avait souris distraitement, avant de fixer son regard vers Remus. Il avait éclaté de rire et s'était approché de nous.

\- Remus, que de bonnes nouvelles pour toi ! J'ai trouvé la solution !

Remus l'avait regardé, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Impossible, avait-il murmuré.

Et il s'était levé, oubliant tout son matériel, et avait suivis ses amis, qui célébraient je-ne-sais-quoi. Et moi, je les avais regardés, perdues. Haussant les épaules, moi et Marlène s'étions à nouveau concentrées sur nos essaies, habituées aux bizarreries de ceux que l'on appelait ''Mauraudeurs''.

Cette année-là, les Maraudeurs disparaissaient souvent. Un soir, ils étaient là, et l'autre, personne n'arrivait à les trouver.

En quatrième année, j'évitais James le plus possible. Il était après moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'il avait l'occasion de flirter avec moi, il le faisait. Cela m'horripilait, parce que le connaissant, il n'était pas sérieux, et cela le rendait encore plus méchant envers Severus. Cependant, j'avais remarqué qu'ils tramaient quelque chose.

Le premier événement bizarre a été lorsque James est entré dans la Grande Salle, trois bière-aux-beurres à la main (qu'il s'était fait confisquer aussitôt par la professeure McGonnagal), en _gambadant_ , un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Jamais je ne lui avais vu ce sourire avant ce jour-là, et la seule autre fois où je l'ai revu, c'est lorsqu'enfin, je lui ai avoué que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Mais cela est une autre histoire.

Il s'était assis à côté de ses amis, pas très loin de moi, et m'avait _ignoré_. Juste cela aurait dû me faire froncer les sourcils. Je l'avais ensuite entendu annoncé à ses amis, mot pout mot :

\- Applaudissez le prodige !

C'est à ce moment que j'avais décidé qu'il avait la tête la plus enflée que j'avais jamais vu. Pourtant, Sirius et Peter l'avaient regardé, les yeux comme des soucoupes, et comme des robots, s'étaient levés et étaient sortis, des exclamations incrédules aux lèvres, James un peu trop fier de son coup. J'avais seulement marmonné ''Classique'', et Alice avait hoché la tête, sans commentaire. Remus continuait à les regarder, une expression intriguée, et un peu effrayé, je me souviens.

Le deuxième s'était passé quelques semaines après, en cours de potion. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. J'étais avec Severus, en train de faire mijoter ma potion de babillage, lorsque Sirius s'était enfin présenté au cours, un sourire éclatant au visage (ce qui ne présageait rien de bon selon moi, et j'avais bien raison, finalement). Professeur Slughorn lui avait donné une retenu et l'avait disputé, mais Sirius n'avait même pas cherché à inventer une excuse. Trop excité, il s'était assis à côté de James, et ils s'étaient mis à chuchoter des messes basses. Ils avaient lamentablement raté leur potion, mais même cet échec ne semblait pas ternir leur humeur lumineuse... et par le fait même suspecte. James m'avait laissé tranquille, ce jour-là.

Un mois plus tard environ, j'étais entrée dans une salle de classe que je croyais inoccupée dans le but de pratiquer mes sortilèges. J'étais restée figée devant le spectacle qu'offrait James et Sirius. Ils étaient penchés sur un bureau, leurs baguettes oubliés derrières eux. Sur leu bureau se trouvait… un rat. Et ils rigolaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ce pauvre rat ? m'étais-je aussitôt exclamé en prenant le rat dans mes mains pour le protéger.

\- Eh, lâche le ! On ne fait rien de mal ! S'était exclamé Sirius. Et tu vas lui faire mal, comme ça !

James s'était passé la main dans les cheveux, et me regardait avec un rire dans les yeux. Je le regardai, suspicieuse.

\- Vous testez encore des sortilèges sur des animaux ? m'enquis-je colériquement.

\- On n'a jamais fait ça, Evans, protesta James. Mais si tu sors avec moi, je te promets de ne plus jamais faire de mal aux animaux.

Ça avait été la première fois qu'il me demandait de sortir avec lui. J'avais simplement rit en lui répondant un non ferme, sans le regarder. Je leur avais redonné leur rat sans un mot de plus, et j'étais parti, sous l'air effaré de James.

Ça avait été la première fois d'une série de milliers.

Après cet événement, j'avais surpris très souvent Remus perdus dans ses pensées. Il semblait aussi moins malade, plus léger. J'avais découvert qu'il était loup-garou, et j'avais pensé qu'il avait, peut-être, eu un entretien avec Dumbledore et que son estime de lui avait augmenté, ou quelque chose du genre.

C'était dans les mêmes temps que les maraudeurs se donnaient des surnoms étranges entre eux. James était devenu Cornedrue, Sirius Patmol, Peter Queudver, et Remus, Lunard. Personne ne comprenait, mais personnellement, j'étais trop occupée à m'enfuir et à crier après James pour vraiment m'interroger sur leurs surnoms.

En cinquième année, j'étais trop concentré à en vouloir et à Severus, et à James, pour m'apercevoir de quoique ce soit. Mais en sixième année, là je ne savais plus quoi penser.

Il y eu tout d'abord le fait que James commença à m'oublier, si bien qu'à la fin de l'année, il ne flirtait plus du tout avec moi. Aussi, lorsque par un moment de distraction, je l'avais invité à une soirée entre amis un soir, il m'avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il avait des plans très importants avec ses amis. Et pourtant, je savais que c'était la pleine lune, que Remus serait en transformation. J'avais alors compris qu'il me rejetait. J'avais pourtant persévéré pour devenir son amie, je ne sais pas pour qu'elle raison.

Et il m'avait refait le coup en septième année, alors que je l'invitais à une première date, voyant qu'il ne ferait rien de son côté. On avait remplacé le rendez-vous, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander, que faisaient-ils pendant la pleine lune ? Surement n'allaient-ils pas _avec_ Remus ? Et s'ils étaient stupidement tous devenus des loup-garou ?

Et cela me menait à ce moment de deux minutes plutôt, où il m'avait annoncé l'impossible.

\- Lily ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose, je ne supporte pas que tu restes en silence, comme ça…

Je le regardais, bouche-bée, pendant que tous ses signes me parvenaient à l'esprit, me faisant sentir de plus en plus bête. Et soudain, je me suis mise à le frapper avec mon livre sur le bras.

\- Vous êtes tous cinglés ou quoi ? Et si vous vous faite prendre ? C'est Azkaban qui vous attend ! Merde, et moi, je suis censée faire quoi si tu vas à Azkaban ? J'élève nos enfants seules ?

\- Woo calme-toi ! Tout va bien ! Personne n'ira à Azkaban. Personne n'est au courant, sauf nous quatre et toi.

\- Et… tu es ?

Et il se transforma sous mes yeux, en un magnifique cerf. J'approchai ma main de lui, et je le flattai, impressionnée. Cet homme m'impressionnait par tout ce qu'il faisait pour ceux qu'il aimait. Dont moi.

Mais vraiment ? Des Animagus illégaux ? Je soupirai.

Voilà. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment Lily prendrait le fait que James était un animagus. C'est une version, pas la meilleure, mais je voulais m'essayer.

Merci d'avoir lu ( : Et si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas !

Tarzane xx


End file.
